Sweet Love
by Tina Geller
Summary: Rachel, Tina , Quinn and Kurt are roommates . Their neighbours turn out to be four guys named Finn, Mike,Puck and Matt. The story about how these two groups of friends find love, make friendships that last and live their dreams.
1. Author's Note

Hey Everyone. This is my first Fan fiction. In this story ; Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Kurt are roomates in New York. Their neighbours are Finn, Mike, Puck and Matt. The two groups meet for the first time in New York. Sam and Mercedes meet each other through these two groups and become a couple further in the story. Artie and Blaine are included as Major characters . Sugar, Rory and Joe are part of the story too. Jake, Marley,Kitty and Ryder are minor characters. I own certain characters in the story like Monica, Veronica, Kathy, Keith etc. I decided that i would only write the POVs of 6 characters and after much discussion and debate i decided that i would write the POVs of :

Finn

Rachel

Mike

Tina

Puck

Quinn

I have changed the behaviour or characteristics of the characters. Hope you guys don't mind. Sorry if your favourite characters don't have a POV.

Again please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Hope you guys enjoy the story. ** \- Tina **


	2. New York

**New York**

This was it ! Quinn and I finally graduated from McKinley High. We both were accepted into NYU and were going to live with Rachel and Kurt in New York. They graduated last year and were both studying music in NYADA.

I can't wait to start my classes at NYU with Quinn and to meet Rachel and Kurt after a whole year . When they were studying in McKinley High, all four of us were inseparable. Hell, we were in glee club together!

And now we would all be in New York, living our dreams. I'm excited to meet Kurt's boyfriend Blaine too. Kurt's been ranting about him for two months now. Apparently, they both attend NYADA together. Rachel totally approves of Blaine and thinks that Kurt and him are an adorable couple.

Rachel had told Quinn and I that she had been on a couple of dates in New York, but none of them worked out. She said that there were very few good guys from New York and that we had to look for guys who had come to NY from other states. Though, I think she was drunk when she told us that.

Of course, Quinn wasn't disappointed to say the least. Being the romantic, that she was, she still believed she would find someone there. Quinn was always in a relationship. I mean looking back, I can remember the faces of David, Simon, Rick, Neil and God knows who else !

This doesn't mean that I'm totally relationship prone. I guess, you could say that I'm looking for the right guy. I had been on a few dates here in Lima - a few guys from school and a few guys from the Asian community. But none of them seemed to last. Would I ever find a nice guy ? At least in New York?

My flow of thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. It was Rachel. I quickly answered it.

" Hey Rach. What's up?" I asked.

"I just called to check if you and Quinn had packed everything?" She said.

"Oh yeah.We sent the boxes by mail yesterday. I hope they won't be too much." I answered with slight concern. I mean I didn't want Rachel and Kurt having to rent another apartment for our stuff.

"Oh come on, Tee! " she scoffed " We literally live in a four bedroom apartment. One room for each of us, remember? Anyway, when's your flight? "she asked.

" Well, it's at 8:45 in the morning on Saturday." I replied checking my planner.

" Wow. Just two more days.Can you believe it?"she asked, as if it just dawned on her.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Ooh, by the way, did I tell you about our neighbours? "she asked perkily.

" I thought the four bedroom apartment next to ours was vacant? " I asked, confused .

"That was untill now, sweetie. So, I was headed out for my morning walk when I saw three guys moving in with their stuff.

Actually, let me rephrase that - I saw three super hot guys moving in with their stuff. And one of them is Asian . You two could totally hit it off! "she ranted excitedly.

"Because we're both Asian? Rachel, that's racist."I deadpanned .

"But have you seen this guy? I mean, he's like an Asian God ! Anyway, being the sweet neighbour that I am, I went to say hello . Apparently the Asian guy's name is Mike Chang. He shares your last name !" she exclaimed.

"Sweet ! " I said sarcastically.

" I know, right?"she continued, completely oblivious to my sarcasm. "He was super polite, too. A true gentleman. Your type, of course."she said.

I gave out a light chuckle.

"Anyway, there's another guy named Puck . He's an obvious player, but he's really nice . Except his mohawk .That needs to go." she said incredulously.

"Then there's the third guy who's name is Matt Rutherford . He was really cool too." she continued. "Mike and him are attending Julliard."she said.

"Dancers, huh?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yeah and there's another guy coming in tomorrow. His name is Finn. They're all living together. "she stated.

" Oh, that's nice." I replied.

"Yeah and so I invited them over on Sunday, so that we can all get to know each other better !" she exclaimed.

"Sunday? The day after we land? We have one day to unpack? " I asked , suddenly sounding tired.

"Don't worry, Tee . Kurt and I will help you guys." she reassured me.

"Yeah, sure . More like Kurt will throw all my clothes through the window because they're too 'gothic' and you would probably arrange my underwear according to their colour. " I replied snarkily.

"That was one time, Tina ! Besides cleaning and tidying up isn't a crime." she said defensively.

"Sure , whatever you say, Rach." I replied surrendering.

Just then I heard another buzz from my phone and looked up to see Quinn calling me.

" Rach, I gotta go. See you soon. You're picking us up at JFK, right??" I enquired.

"Yes, of course. See you soon, honey. Bye"

she said and ended the call.

I answered Quinn's call.

" Hey Q. Is everything alright? " I asked.

" Yeah, everything's fine. " she said nonchalantly. " I called to see if we were still on for our last movie night in Lima?" she asked.

"Of course. Hey, did you hear about our neighbours in New York? " I asked.

" Wait, I thought the apartment next to ours was empty." she said sounding surprised.

" Yeah well , quoting Rachel here ' three super hot guys are moving in with their stuff ' " I informed her.

" Really? Oh my gosh , did she invite them over ?" she asked, knowing Rachel all too well.

" Yuh-huh ! It's Rach, we're talking about. Apparently, there's one more guy flying in tomorrow too." I said.

" So, you're saying that we're gonna have four gorgeous guys as our neighbours? Oh my god, one guy for each of us ! "she said excitedly.

"Kurt has Blaine, remember? Anyway, one of the guys is Asian and Rachel is planning on setting us up." I told her.

" Oh really? That's great !" she said sounding genuinely happy.

" I mean I don't know, I haven't even met him yet. And you know that blind dates are not exactly my thing." I said sighing.

" Tina, you have to give it a try ! He could be the love of your life." she said dramatically.

"Yeah, I bet. Moving on, Rach told me that they're gonna come over on Sunday." I told her.

" Sunday?" she said amused " We only have one day to unpack then." she deduced.

" I know, right?" I said agreeing with her.

" But I guess, if it means hooking up with a cutie, then I'm all for it." she said dreamily.

I laughed at her 'hopeless romantic' sense.

" Oh, gotta go. Mom's calling."she said hastily.

" Kay. I'm coming by your house for movie night. Bye Q" I said ending the call.

I sighed. Just two more days. This is it.

New York, Here we come !


	3. Neighbours

**Neighbours **

Mike's POV

I rolled down the windows of Finn's old car and let the cold air rush in. Sure the scenery and weather of New York weren't so sunny and upbeat like in Ohio, but it had a certain charm to it. In the background, Puck had turned on the radio and 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse was blaring through.

The song slowly began to occupy my mind and almost involuntarily, my feet began to tap against the old car and my hand slowly flicked sideways, thinking about how I would choreograph this number.

My thoughts were interrupted when Puck who was driving snorted and said " Yo Changster, I know dancing is your passion and all but try not to break this old thing down. I don't want Finn to murder me for wrecking his grandad's car."

This caused Matt, who was busy scanning his phone to laugh and join the conversation," We're beginning classes at Julliard, next week. Can't you wait a little, Mike?"

" Just like how we've not even reached and you're already texting Monica?" I asked sarcastically.

Matt just laughed and muttered something about being in love.

Puck, then decided to call Finn and check if everything was going fine, back home .

After a few rings, Finn took our call.

" Dude are the last few boxes packed yet?" asked Puck.

" Yes Puck, since you called an hour ago asking the same question. " came a tired reply.

Puck simply smirked and said," One can never be too sure, bro . Anyway are you sure you're okay with bringing the boxes along with you tomorrow? "he asked.

" Yeah, I don't mind.Besides mom was just glad that I got to spend more time with her, even if it was, only for a day more." Finn replied.

" When are you going to reach tomorrow?" asked Puck.

" Probably by noon." answered Finn" Have you guys reached yet?" he asked.

" We're on our way to the apartment right now . We'll reach in about ten minutes. " said Puck.

" Okay then. Oh and dude there was a girl, Veronica something, who came to my house asking for you." said Finn.

Matt suddenly replied," Isn't that the girl you hooked up with last week, Puck? The waitress from the restaurant? "

Puck shot Matt a deadly glare, while he just grinned.

" Seriously Puck? You gave her my address? My mom was here, you moron!" said Finn.

Puck grinned sheepishly and replied, " But dude, after we hooked up, she asked me out on a date. I panicked, okay!"

" It's not like she asked you to marry her. Jeez Puck ! " exclaimed Finn exasperated.

"Anyway, just please tell me that there won't be any more girls coming to my mom, giving their numbers and asking for you?" asked Finn.

" Yeah, yeah sure . There aren't any other girls . Mostly. " said Puck.

" Mostly?"asked Finn and let out a frustrated sigh.

" Hey, It's not my fault that the ladies want a little action from Puckzilla. " said Puck defensively.

" Yeah, whatever. I'll call you guys after I land. " replied Finn and ended the call.

" Thanks, Matt." said Puck sarcastically while we laughed.

After taking a few lefts and rights we reached our new haven.The apartment was beautiful from the outside and had six floors. Matt, Puck and I started taking out our boxes from the car, pressed the elevator button, pushed all the stuff in and pressed the fourth floor button.

As we lifted all the boxes upto the door of our apartment, I saw a short brunette in her workout outfit getting out of the four bedroom apartment opposite ours.She saw us and had a surprised look on her face. She quickly hid it with a warm smile, which I returned. Then she went inside her apartment and closed the door.The guys and I exchanged a knowing glance. That was weird.

Anyway, we opened the door and entered our fully furnished, beautiful four bedroom apartment which was painfully expensive but still worth it. As we set down our boxes, we heard the doorbell ring. We had barely kept our boxes how come we had visitors already?

I opened the door to find the same short brunette standing in front of the door with a small container in her hand.She had a huge smile on her face as she greeted us.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm your neighbour. Here, these are a batch of brownies I made." she said handing me the container.

Pleased by the gesture, we introduced ourselves.

"Please come in, Rachel" I offered.

As she entered the apartment, Puck asked " So Rachel, do you live alone in that four bedroom apartment? "

She replied, " No I live with my best friend Kurt and in a matter of two days, my friends Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen Chang are gonna settle here."

I heard Matt snicker and give me a look that said ' You both have the same last name '.

I mean, come on ! It isn't my fault that 'Chang' is a common American-Chinese surname.

Oblivious to Matt's looks she continued "What do you do, Mike? Are you studying in college? "

" Actually Matt and I are starting classes at Julliard next week." I replied.

" Oh , you guys are dancers? That's nice." she said " So are these all your boxes? I thought you would need more suff. I mean, there are three of you. "

Puck then said, " Actually we're waiting for one of our friends Finn who's gonna come down tomorrow with the rest of our stuff. "

" Oh, so there are gonna be four of you guys? That's great. Actually, you should come over on Sunday for a little get together. You guys could get to know my friends and Oh Mike, you should totally meet my friend Tina. You guys would be so cute together." she ranted excitedly.

She thought her friend Tina and I should go out because we're both Asian? That's kinda racist, I thought.

But when she spoke excitedly about Tina and the get together, I thought that maybe she wanted to set us up because maybe we both were each other's types . But then again, she didn't know me well.

Seeing the brunette talk about her friends, Matt and I exchanged glances. I knew he was thinking the same thing. Rachel seems perfect for Finn.She was bubbly, friendly, pretty, sweet and slightly talkative. He hadn't been dating anyone since Kathy, who was an evil bitch. It was high time that he moved on.

My thoughts were interrupted, when Puck who was listening to Rachel talk about Quinn, while eating the brownies she made said," Oh my god, Rachel ! These brownies are so good. You know, I think Finn would be excited to meet you. "

Rachel laughed and said," I too am excited to meet Finn. I'm glad you liked the brownies."

She checked her watch and said, " Sorry guys, I must go now . I'm late for my morning walk. See you on Sunday. Tell Finn, I said hi."

" Will do, honey ." said Puck and gave her a wink. Rachel just rolled her eyes and chuckled.As she was leaving Puck stopped her and said," Oh and Rachel, could you give this to Quinn. It's my number. I would love to meet her."

Matt and I stared at him incredulously while Rachel took a piece of paper from Puck's hand with an amused smile and said," Of course. "

After she left, Matt spoke up," She was nice."

" Yeah" I said " Finn would love her. And Puck, seriously? You had to ask her to give your number to Quinn?"

Puck shrugged and said ," Dude, if her friends are as hot as she is, how can I say no? I mean, I would've asked Rachel for her number, but she's Finn's type ; Matt has Monica and Rachel's hooking you up with Tina. So, I decided to hook up with Quinn. "

A slight blush crept up my face as I said, "Dude , I haven't even met her yet . It's not necessary that we will hook up! "

With a smirk, Puck replied " Whatever you say, man."

Then we started unpacking and setting our stuff up. We moved the couch to a favourable spot, kept the dishes in the kitchen and set each of our stuff in our rooms. When I finished unpacking, it was 8:00pm. I was so tired. But , we still had to do some more stuff tomorrow, to completely settle down .

As I went to bed, I thought about what Rachel said . Maybe I should see Tina. Maybe she would be my type after all. But how could I be sure? I wanted something serious, unlike Puck. Well, at least I should meet her first. With these thoughts, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up from some weird noises coming in from the kitchen . I checked the alarm next to my bed . It showed the time as 4:05am. Matt was probably hungry considering Puck never woke up before 10am.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a yanking sound and glass clattering. Shit ! Had Matt broken something? I slowly got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I was just about to ask if everything was alright, when I saw that instead of Matt, there was a super tall guy in the kitchen, his back faced towards me, in the dim light.

I quietly grabbed Puck's baseball bat that he had left on the couch and carefully reached him.

When I looked closely, I saw that he had a knife in his hand. Cornering him, I said, " Drop the knife or I'll call 911."

I heard a faint " huh " and the drop of the knife, before I sprang on top of him, hitting him in the shin. I was this close to swinging the bat at him, when I recognised his face.

" What the hell, Mike? Are you freaking trying to kill me ?? " he said.

" Finn ?? "


	4. Author's Note (03-22 05:06:31)

**Hey everyone. This is Tina here. I just wanted to say that the next update on this story will be on next Saturday. I know I haven't added any new chapter this week. It's because I'm having my finals currently. They will end next week, after which I promise to update. Please review the upcoming chapters.****\- Tina**


	5. Roomates

_**Chapter-3**___

_**Roommates**_

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I'm so so so sorry for the delay in updating. After my finals got over my family and I went on vacation so I couldn't update. So as compensation, here's a longer and funnier chapter. Please, Please, Please review. Let me know if you have any suggestions for this story. Also I'm writing a new story about Mike and Tina. Please review it too. Also send in prompts for other stories. Sorry for the long A/N. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_**FINN'S POV**_

"Finn?" he asked.

"No, it's Oprah!" I replied sarcastically." Get of off me, dude!"

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to come at noon?" asked Mike, getting off of me.

"What the hell is going on?" came an amused exclamation from Matt who we had probably just woken up. "Finn? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"My flight got cancelled and the only other one available was an earlier one leaving at midnight." I replied. "And Mike here just went all karate kid on me. He thought I was some kind of murderer."

"Hey! I heard strange sounds coming from the kitchen. You were supposed to come at noon. And you didn't even call us to let us know that you were coming. You were holding a knife, for God's sake!" said Mike.

"Ok, firstly? My phone died so I had to ask this lady at the airport to let me borrow her phone. I didn't bother calling Puck cause you know he'd never hear his phone ring once he's sleeping. Matt, you're phone is switched off. And Mike you didn't pick up either." I told them.

"Shit, my phone's in silent!" said Mike checking his phone.

"And secondly, I took a knife to cut an apple, genius!" I said, indicating towards the apple that lay on the kitchen counter.

"I was hungry." I stated.

"Oh, I have something better that you can eat." Said Matt and opened the refrigerator and took out a container. He gave the container to me saying" They're delicious!" I opened the container to find a few pieces of brownies in there. I tried a piece and honestly, it tasted like heaven.

"Oh my god! This is so good. How did you get them?" I asked, gobbling them up.

"How do you know that one of us didn't bake it?" asked Mike.

"The day you guys start to bake stuff like this, is the day I'm gonna be a dance choreographer." I deadpanned.

"Touché." replied Mike.

"Anyway, this girl Rachel, who is our neighbour, baked them. She gave those when she came to say hello." said Matt.

"Dude, these brownies are so good. Did you guys thank her?" I asked.

"Of course." said Mike scoffing. "We know our manners. We're not two year olds."

"Right." I said rolling my eyes." So, Rachel lives alone?" I asked.

"No. She lives with her friend Kurt and apparently two of her other friends Tina and Quinn are coming down on Saturday." replied Matt.

"Oh, that's nice. It was really sweet of her to welcome you guys with these brownies." I said.

"Yeah. She seemed like a nice person. Really sweet and bubbly. You should meet her. You two could hit it off." said Mike suggestively.

"Guys, come on. I told you. I'm just not up for dating now." I said remembering last year's drama with Kathy.

"Finn, I know you're still upset about the whole Kathy thing, but you have to stop being so worried that someone is gonna break your heart all over again. Just meet Rachel. For us? As much as we know, she's nothing like Kathy." said Matt sympathetically.

"He's right, Finn. Rachel is lovely .By the way, did we tell you that she invited us over on Sunday. She told us that we could have a little get together with her friends." said Mike. "You could meet her there."

"Fine, Fine. I'll meet her. But I'm not promising anything. I'll just give it a try." I said defeated.

To be honest, I was slightly eager to meet Rachel too. I mean, Matt and Mike have wanted me to date someone, since the breakup with Kathy, but they have never been vocal about it. If they have to say this then there must be something about Rachel.

After talking for a while, it was around five-thirty.

"Ok guys, I think it's time for me to Skype Monica." said Matt, going towards his room.

"Damn, he's whipped!" said Mike chuckling.

I nodded my head, smiling. Matt had met Monica at his sister Hannah's culinary class. They had been together since. But she had to move to Monte Carlo for a one- year course in cooking .So, now they were in a long distance relationship. I mean it was fine, considering Monica would be moving to New York in 3 months.

"I'm going for a run. You coming?" asked Mike, getting up.

"Nah, I'm just gonna catch some sleep. Don't wake me up till it's 2 in the noon." I said yawning.

"Sure" said Mike, leaving.

I went to my room and kept my stuff and the other boxes down. I decided to unpack later and simply collapsed on my bed. Aaah! Sweet, sweet sleep. How I've missed you!

When I woke up, it was around 1'o clock. Matt and Mike had gone out to meet the Dean of Julliard to clear out a few formalities. Puck was watching "Die Hard".

"Seriously, this one again?" I asked, while settling myself on the couch, near him.

"Hello to you too, buddy." replied Puck with a smirk. "And to answer your question, "Die Hard" is a classic." he replied.

"Yeah, sure" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I heard you scared the living crap out of Mike today." he says.

"He thought I was some kind of Hannibal Lector psycho. So yeah, he was pretty freaked out. Not to mention, he swinged your baseball bat at me." I replied.

"Ouch!" said Puck sympathetically.

"So, when are you planning on meeting Rachel?" he asked pretending to be casual about it.

"Glad to know that you, Matt and Mike are in on the 'Get Finn a girlfriend' plan. And to answer your question, I thought I could meet her at the get together." I replied.

Puck stopped watching the TV and looked at me with an incredulous expression.

"Dude, she lives next door. That's like 5 feet apart. Go introduce yourself. What are you waiting for?" he asked in an amused tone.

"And how should I introduce myself to her? Should I say 'Hi, I'm Finn Hudson the guy you've never met and whose idiot of a friend Puck you met yesterday for like 5 minutes and is trying to set us up? " I asked sarcastically.

"Ok firstly? I'm not an idiot. I just asked her to give my number to Quinn, okay? Nothing wrong with that! She probably doesn't even know that Puckzilla is famous with the ladies!" he replied defensively.

"If she has half the brain that Mike told me she has, then she definitely knows how much of a player you are and wouldn't bother Quinn to give her your number." I replied honestly.

"Secondly" he said, ignoring my previous remarks "She talked to us for like 15 minutes not 5."

I simply scoffed at that.

"And finally, you could meet her by saying that you wanted to return the container in which she gave the brownies?" suggested Puck.

"Puck, no. I'll just meet her on Sunday." I replied.

"Oh, come on. Just give her the container and come back. You don't have to ask her out. Just go introduce yourself." he advices.

"But what if she's not home?" I asked.

"Then come back, of course. Jeez, teaching this to you, is harder than teaching the alphabets to preschoolers!" he says exasperated.

"Fine, I'm going." I said getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen counter, where the container was kept. I took it and went to check myself in the mirror. After brushing down a few uneven ruffled hairs, I headed to the door.

As I left I heard Puck say" Go get some, Hudson!"

Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath. It's been almost a year since the whole Kathy debacle. I stood there taking a moment to reminisce. I had met Kathy, when I was a junior. I was the Quarterback and she was the Head cheerleader. But for a cheerleader, she was pretty sweet to everyone. Or so I thought.

Once we started dating, people came to me saying that she was mean and horrible. Hell, even Puck, Matt and Mike didn't like her so much. But I was quite confused and frankly, pretty angry too. I mean, Kathy was so different when she was with me, that it was impossible to believe. I had thought that people didn't know her like I did.

Even when Becky, who was like a little sister to me, came and told me that Kathy had bullied her, I had decided not to believe her. I shouted at her and said that she was lying. Becky couldn't bear that and broke into tears. And then one day, I caught her red-handed, throwing slushies at Becky. I was beyond shocked. I broke up with her and begged forgiveness from Becky, but she told me that if I were a true friend I wouldn't have doubted her in the first place.

Even after that I was an idiot to believe Kathy when she told me that she was changing for the better. I thought that maybe she had decided on becoming a better person. But Kathy had never changed. Midway through senior year; I caught her cheating on me with Azimio, my teammate. Why had I ever believed her?

The worst part is that at one point, I actually loved her. That's why it was hard for me to move on. I had planned the rest of my life with Kathy. And for it all to break apart was too much for me. I was different before I met her. Lighter somehow. But now, it was as if I didn't know who I was anymore.

Taking another deep breath, I reached the door of her apartment, 406. I rang the bell once and waited. There was no response. I rang the bell again.

Maybe this was a bad idea .I should leave. There's probably no one home. Just as I was about to leave, the door sprang open and a tall man with a pale face stood there. His hair and clothes were slightly dishevelled. He had a frustrated expression on his face.

"Hi. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi. My name's Finn Hudson. My friends and I moved in to 402, opposite to you. Rachel came and gave us a batch of brownies, so I just, umm, wanted to return the container." I said in a rushed tone.

The man's expression changed into an amused one.

"Finn? As in the Finn, who was supposed to fly in today?" he asked.

"Yes. Exactly." I said. How did he know who I was? Wait, is he Rachel's roommate? What was his name, again?

The name suddenly clicking in, I asked "You must be Kurt? Hi. Nice to meet you."

Kurt shook my hand with a bright smile and took the container from my hands.

Just then I heard another man's voice calling" Who is it, Kurt?"

"Blaine, it's our neighbour, Finn" replied Kurt.

"Who's Blaine?" I asked curiously.

"My boyfriend. Anyway, did you want to meet Rachel?" he asked.

"Yeah. My friends were going on and on about how amazing she is and wanted me to meet her ASAP." I replied.

Kurt let out a light chuckle." She sure is amazing. But you can't meet her now. She's locked up in her room, working on a deadline on one of her projects. Rachel has to give it in by midnight." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh" I said feeling slightly disappointed.

"But you can meet her tomorrow?"he asked.

"Ummm." I stuttered out, thinking about how I had to go to Uncle Keith's tomorrow. "How about Saturday?" I asked.

"Oh, we won't be here mostly. You see we're to pick our friends from JFK." He replied.

"Maybe we'll just have to meet on Sunday" I replied, with slight dejection.

"Don't worry. You'll definitely meet her then. Trust me, it's worth the wait. Also you'll be able to meet Tina and Quinn. And Blaine." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. Wasn't he here already?

"He's indisposed right now." He replied with a slight blush.

"Well, please tell Rachel I'm very eager to meet her and your friends. Also please wish her luck on her project for me. It was nice meeting you Kurt." I said, smiling.

"Likewise. See you on Sunday." he replied, slowly closing the door.

I went back into our apartment. As soon as I came in, I heard Puck say "So, did you meet her? She was super hot, right? And man, can she cook!" he blabbered.

"I didn't meet her." I told him.

"Why? Wasn't she there?" he asked.

"She was. But she has a deadline for today, so she's locked in her room working on it. Her roommate Kurt told me about it." I said.

"Oh. Well then, I guess you're meeting her on Sunday, after all" he said, flipping through the TV channels.

"By the way, I'm going to Uncle Keith's tomorrow. So, I probably won't be here for the rest of the day." I tell him.

Uncle Keith is my mom Carole's brother. He's one of my very few relatives. He has a wife and son too. Aunt Karen and Alex. Uncle Keith runs a mechanics shop.

"Tell him, I said 'Hi'." says Puck.

I give a light nod.

Suddenly, the door sprang open and in came Matt and Mike.

"Hey. How'd the meeting with the Dean go?" I ask them.

"Dean Sylvester is honestly, something else." said Matt with an amused expression.

"She kept calling me 'Dancing Jackie Chan'" said Mike with a mildly horrified expression. "She was pretty much like Loki in the first Avengers movie." he said sitting down.

"And she said that if we broke any of her rules, then she would and I quote here 'destroy your unimportant, useless and non-achieving lives'" said Matt wincing a little.

"Wow. She sounds lovely." said Puck sarcastically.

"Anyway. Guys, I wanted to tell you that I'm meeting up with Sam on Saturday, so you would have to set up the rest of the stuff without me." said Mike.

"Wait. Sam as in blond dude, trouty lips, the guy who ran after Sam Worthington, shouting Na'avi?" asked Puck snickering.

"Yeah. The one and only Sam Evans. That incident was super embarrassing, even though he had the 'I'm drunk' excuse. He goes to NYU here." said Mike laughing.

"Anyway, how was Rachel?" asked Matt.

"Wait, how did you-?" I barely completed when Puck said" I texted them."

"How'd it go?" asked Mike eagerly.

"She was busy with a deadline. I met her roommate Kurt who told me." I tell them.

The guys nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, anyone up for a 'Die Hard' marathon?" asks Puck.

"How about Footloose?" asks Mike.

"Footloose? Seriously?" Said Puck with a bored expression.

"What's wrong with Footloose?" asked Mike.

"Oh, here we go again!" said Matt exasperated.

The rest of the day was spent bickering over movies and finally Matt decided that the only way to stop the fight was to play 'The Princess Diaries' marathon, which effectively shut both Mike and Puck up.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**_Reunion_**

**_Authors Note_**

**_Hey guys. So yes, it's been a very long time since I updated. And I am so sorry, again. I've been busy with studies. And I have been very confused about my career options, so I've been meeting my career counselor and all. And I have been caught up with a few family issues.But I did spend a lot of time writing this. Who knew that writing on paper appears lesser when you type it down? At least, I didn't. So anyway , here's the next chapter. This one is pretty long as compensation. And also thank you so much for the reviews on my previous chapters. Please send in suggestions and prompts. And please feel free to ask me anything in regards with the story. Oh, I'm also working on a new glee fic and a Mortal Instruments fic(for those of you who haven't read the series, It's amazing!!) Also please, please review. Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_RACHEL'S POV_**

That's it. I officially hate Sandy Ryerson. That creepy old sociopath! I can't believe he didn't send me an email regarding the details about his project for me in History of Song Composition, till the end of the break.

It's like he's purposefully trying to deprive the world of my star presence. This wasn't the first time he'd pulled something like this on me.

On my first year at NYADA, he asked me to submit an essay on " Reasons why Rachel Berry isn't worthy of being on Broadway and looks like a python swallowing a pig while singing."

God, I'm pretty sure he's on drugs or something. I mean he's literally clueless about what's happening during half of our classes , while the other half he spends passed out on his desk.

But of course, that doesn't stop him from giving out projects. And at the end of the break!!!

It was Thursday noon and I was stuck in my room writing a long essay on whether Mozart or Beethoven's compositions were more effective, popular and recommended and what was the reason for this.

I had to search all the information and describe it in my own words and list all the pros and cons of both composers.

I could've done it sooner if Ryerson had emailed the details of the project earlier or at least if he had taught something useful during class other than tales of his pet dragon who had helped him on his journey in saving Seleucia!?!!

Honestly, where is that even??

It sounds more like a disease than a place.

I'm so grateful for Kurt, who keeps waking me up when I doze off and giving me espressos to keep me awake. I don't know what I'd do without him.

And I'm so excited that Tina and Quinn are moving in, on Saturday. The only times we've seen them face to face , during the last year was on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Now all four of us would be together again.

Also, I'm so so so eager for the get together on Sunday. I'm still debating on whether to give Puck's number to Quinn or not. I mean, he's a nice guy but he's such a player. And Quinn, can get so badly hurt , if he ditches her. But then again, it's not in my place to decide what's right for her. I can advise her but nothing further.

The old Rachel Berry would've taken this decision herself, but not me. After all that's happened in the last 8 months, I had to get my life back on track. After what that coward Jesse had done, I knew I had to become a different person. Of course, different doesn't mean losing my drive and confidence.

I had auditioned for Grease, West Side Story and The Sound of Music, but I couldn't even land a supporting role in even, one of them.

Well, who would give me considering that I had given up Fanny Brice for the TV industry? I had been so rude and controlling to the cast of my show, that after the first season, they kicked me out. It was a major setback. I felt like such a failure. Rightfully so.

But during the last few months, I have been re-evaluating my life choices. I knew that Jesse and the TV show were one of the most important mistakes I had ever made. I knew that my attitude was a problem. I knew that long ago.

But somehow, now it made more of an impact, because my attitude was what had gotten me here. With no life on Broadway or the TV industry. But I'm learning to become more humble. A better friend and person.

I don't think that being confident of my capabilities is wrong but the horrible things I did to prove it, weren't right.

But through it all, I'm so glad to have my dads, Kurt, Quinn and Tina. I know I have been ungrateful to them, but they cared too much about me to call me out on it. But I'm realising my mistakes.

Kurt, Tina and Q are my true friends. And now, maybe Blaine too, was becoming one of my good friends.

Thinking about Sunday, my mind wandered off to Tina and Mike. I know that I don't know Mike well, or any of them for that matter, but he seemed really nice, like a gentleman.

I have known Tina for almost 5 years now. Tina finds it tough to open up to others. She wasn't always like this, though. Sometimes, she felt neglected or unwanted, deep inside.

Tina never even realized it , but she craved love. I know that she just wants someone she can rely on. Someone sweet, someone nice and funny.

It's weird because I have this feeling that, if they knew each other they wouldn't be able to not fall for each other

And Matt's a really sweet guy too. I get the vibe that he's kinda like the 'mom' of the group.

Finn is the only one, left for me to meet. From what the others told me, he seems like a really nice guy. In some way I'm pretty excited to meet him. Maybe it's because he was the only one I didn't meet yesterday.

Anyway, I'm going to as many auditions as I can, nowadays. But no one's hiring me after the stunt, I pulled. The audition for Grease was the worst where the casting directors gave me a few jabs. That was so hard for me to take, but I kept a brave face.

Now I'm realizing that life cannot be handed to me on a silver platter. So, I'm gonna keep trying. I have an audition for the role of Maureen on RENT. I have been practicing hard and doing my vocal exercises for the role too.

Oh god, I was wasting my time. I have a deadline, till midnight. As I dived back into my work, I heard the doorbell ring. Who was here, now?

I hope Kurt will take this one. I heard another ring. Wait, had Kurt gone out? How long was I in here? Just as I got up, I heard Kurt say " I got it! " and rush to the door.

Guess, I can get back to the essay. After a minute, I heard Blaine's voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying, since I was locked up in here .

Wait, what was Blaine doing here? If he was staying here, Kurt would've said so.

After a few minutes, Kurt knocked on my door. I got up and opened it

" Guess,who came by??" asked Kurt wriggling his eyebrows.

" I really hope it's not Brody, again." I said with disgust. Brody was one of the assistant dance teachers/ third years at NYADA, whom I had once went on a date with. Let's just say that at the end of the evening, I decided that I would rather have a pig as my boyfriend than him.

" What? No! Why would I even say that?" asked Kurt horrified.

I just shrugged.

" Finn Hudson. He's here." said Kurt gleefully.

By now, Blaine joined us, wearing a loose, half- buttoned shirt and sweatpants.( Yes, without his bowtie!)

" Wait, he came? Is he outside?" I asked eagerly.

" He wanted to meet you." said Kurt smirking.

" Oh " I said with a grin.

" Yeah, he returned the brownie container too. And Rachel, you didn't tell me that he was this good looking. He was so dashing and tall." said Kurt with awe evident in his voice

I blushed slightly at that. Wait, why am I blushing??

Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

" But not as handsome and charming as my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine Devon Anderson." added Kurt in a flattering tone.

" That's better." said Blaine, giving a quick kiss to Kurt.

"Oh My God, you two!! Get a room!" I teased

" Actually, we have one. Right over there. Things were just getting interesting, when your boy interrupted. Doesn't he have good timing? " asked Kurt with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

At that , Blaine blushed all shades of crimson.

" Honestly, I think he's just as eager to meet him as you are." said Kurt with a smile.

" Ok, first of all, we haven't met each other yet. Secondly, I'm not _that _eager. It's not like I'm into him or anything." I stated though not convincing anyone.

" Well, you will be after you see him" said Kurt winking his eyes, suggestively.

" When I told him that you couldn't meet him, he looked like a kid whose candy had been taken away." continued Kurt, giggling.

I tried to hide the smile that came on my face.

" Anyway, I'll meet him soon enough. I'm just gonna go and complete my work." I said glancing at the notes scattered across my desk .

" Do you need some help with it, Rachel?" asked Blaine, with a look of concern.

Sometimes, I just forget how sweet and considerate Blaine can be.

" No, I'm good. Thanks" I said with a smile.

" Kay, Rach. So we're gonna be using that room now. We're gonna be busy for say... 30 min?" then glancing at Blaine, he added " Maybe 45 "

" As soon as I'm done with this I'm going to the synagogue to thank God, for soundproof walls!!" I hollered as Kurt dragged Blaine out if the room.

Better get back to work otherwise Sandy's gonna grade me an **_F_**.

I finished my work at 11:43 pm and e- mailed it to Sandy. God, I was so exhausted. I decided to make something to eat and maybe Skype Tina.

When I went to the living room, I saw Blaine and Kurt, sleeping on the couch cuddled up together. They slept while watching **_The Wizard of Oz._** I smiled at the sight. They were so cute together. I quickly held out my cellphone and took a picture of them. Then I took a blanket and wrapped it around them.

I made a PB J sandwich and proceeded to call Tina.

She received the call. Tina looked like she too was tired. I mean who wouldn't be at midnight?? Her dark eyeliner and makeup was slightly smudged and her dark purple highlights stuck out everywhere.

Her expression was a weary one.

" Rachel, I'm hoping you called either because Kurt and Blaine are getting married or because you've got some role on Broadway." said Tina with a yawn.

" No and No." I replied, hiding my sadness for the latter not being true

" But I can show you that their love is reaching new heights." I told her , turning the screen towards the sleeping couple.

" Oh God! Those two are just something else." said Tina laughing.

" Tell me about it. So are you all set? Only one more day left." I asked.

" Yeah, everything's done. Did you email the essay to Ryerson?" she asked.

" Yeah, just did. He's such a pain! Honestly I really hope, they kick him out soon. Oh and did I tell you that our Advanced Vocals teacher, Professor David Bing, retired?? He was really nice, a good teacher." I said.

" Who's gonna replace him?" asked Tina.

" I'm not sure, but people say this guy called Mr Shuester?" I said." But, of course they're only rumours. Miss Tibideaux hasn't said anything."

" Hmmmm" sighed Tina

" Anyway, I just called to check on you and, of course, to say goodnight." I said with a grin.

" Everything's fine here, Rach." said Tina with a smile.

" I'll call you tomorrow, then. Take care, sweetie. Bye." I said ending the call.

I finished my PB J sandwich and went to sleep, too tired to even think.

The next morning, when I came back from my morning walk, I heard sounds of people talking from inside Finn's apartment.

Suddenly, I had a surprising urge to go ahead and meet Finn. Wait, maybe I should bake something and give them? Would it be too much?

I shrugged that thought off. At least Puck seemed to appreciate it. So, I decided to make a few Snickerdoodle cookies for them .

When I entered the apartment , I saw Blaine eating pancakes.

"Hey Rach. Good morning." he said.

"Morning, Blaine. Where's Kurt?" I asked.

" Isabelle called him about a few designs for some conference for Vogue." he replied. " I made pancakes. Want some?"

" Yes, I'm starving." I replied, grabbing a plate.

After taking a bite of the soft, buttered pancakes, I said " You know, you're not a bad cook!"

" I try." he said grinning.

"No, seriously. Are you free for the rest of the day?" I asked, an idea perking up in my head.

"Uhh..sure? I have a study holiday today and my shift at the cafe begins in the evening." replied Blaine confused. " For what am I free, exactly?" he asked.

" Oh, just some fun bonding with your boyfriend's best friend." I said grinning wickedly.

With that I dragged Blaine to the kitchen to help me make the cookies.

With his help, they were made by about 9'o clock.

" I hope they like them."I said, looking at the perfectly shaped cookies.

" They better. I didn't spend my early morning hours of reading Patti Lupone on baking, just for nothing." he scoffed.

" Yes, yes, your help is appreciated, Pillsbury Dough Boy." I said, rolling my eyes. " I'll just go down, give them these and meet Finn." I said.

" Good luck" said Blaine, smiling.

Also, thanks Blaine. I owe you one." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

" Sure, Rach. Anytime." he said taking up his book with a smile.

I went to apartment no.402 and rang the doorbell. It was Puck who opened the door. He held a toothbrush in his hands and was brushing his teeth. He looked surprised to see me.

" I dawd de et ower was n ndai?" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Wait." he mumbled and went back inside and came back in a minute.

" I thought the get together was on Sunday? Also I heard you were busy with a deadline?" he asked.

" I was, Puck. But then I heard that Finn came by to visit me but couldn't. So, I came down to meet him today." I answered with a thousand-watt smile.

" Wait, are those Snickerdoodle cookies?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes,Puck.And before you ask, yes they are for you. I brought a bigger box, so leave some for the others." I said

" You really are an angel, Rachel Berry." he stated, taking the box and eating the cookies.

" They are so so good. You should be a cook." he said, chomping them down.

I laughed and said" If my career on Broadway, doesn't work out, I'll give it a shot."

"You're on Broadway?" he asked incredulously.

"I was. Now, I'm just starting my second year at NYADA." I answered, patiently waiting for him to chew.

"Holy Shit! Really?? Finn's going for his first year at NYADA too." he exclaimed.

Wait, Finn's going to attend NYADA?? So, he sings. A warm feeling passed over me.

" Oh My God! That's great news. I have met a lot of nice people there. I could introduce him to them and show him around campus." I squeaked excitedly.

I paused and then thought for a second.

" So, Finn goes to NYADA; Matt and Mike are in Julliard. What about you?" I asked.

My question seemed to catch him off- guard.

" Honestly? I don't know. Finn and I graduated almost a year ago, but we stayed back , spent a year deciding our career options. We were so confused.We still are. But at least Finn's got a direction. Me? I don't even know what's gonna happen now." he said deep in thought, yet slightly troubled.

He seemed to realize that he had said much more than he should have and changed the topic. I didn't want him to, but if he's not comfortable talking about it, then maybe I should wait.

" So, I'm guessing you want to meet Finn?" he asked with a smirk.

" Yup! Is he here?" I asked, brushing down my hair.

I couldn't explain it but somehow I was so excited to meet Finn. More excited than I have been in a long time about meeting a guy. Why was that?

" Sorry sugar, but he isn't here. He went to visit his Uncle Keith." replied Puck, with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I see." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

" Yeah, you can meet him on Sunday. Sorry, again. You know, it's weird, cause like when you come here, Finn isn't here and when he comes there, you aren't here." he stated, with an expression that suggested that he realized this fact just now.

" Yeah. I know. Anyway, tell him I came by. By the way, where are Matt and Mike?" I asked , peeking inside.

"Mike's gone out to get some groceries and Matt's skyping Monica." he said.

" Who's Monica?" I asked curiously.

" His girlfriend." replied Puck.

"Oh, I didn't know he has a girlfriend." I replied, pleasantly surprised.

" Were you planning on setting him up too?" he asked cockily.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. I repeat, Mike and Tina would make a very cute couple. Just wait till you meet her." I said , rolling my eyes.

"Sure, princess. But yeah, Monica and Monica have been together since his junior year. She's living in Paris, studying to become a chef. But she's moving to New York, in about 3 months." said Puck.

" It would be so nice to meet her. Oh, we could have a girls night with the others. And we could show her around too." I said, feeling very thrilled with the news. You see, I like meeting new people.

"Yes, but let her come down here, before you decide which colour your'e painting her nails." said Puck, sarcastically.

"Again, charming as ever Puck." I said with the right amount of sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, I'll tell Finn that you came by. And thanks again for the cookies, Princess." he said giving me a genuine smile.

"Of course, Puck." I said and came back to my apartment.

"So, how did the lovers reunion go?" asked Blaine not lifting his eyes from his book.

" He wasn't there. Apparently, he went to visit his Uncle Keith." I said." Oh, but Blaine you won't believe this! Finn's starting his first year at NYADA!! Did you know that?" I asked, exhilarated."

" No, Rachel I did not." he quipped dryly. " But jokes apart, that's great. Now you get to see him everyday." he said beaming.

" I know, right?" I said sighing. Just then we got a phone call from Kurt.

"Guys, I have the most amazing news! You know how Isabelle said that I should be paid because of how seriously I'm taking this internship?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." we murmured encouragingly.

"Well, guess what!? She gave me a job offer, as her assistant!! Oh My God! Can you believe it? I could work with artists like Marc Jacobs and Aisha Bonaly!!! I can even quit working at the diner." he said, his voice shaking with joy and excitement.

"Oh My God, Kurt, sweetie that's amazing! Congratulations" said Blaine with genuine happiness.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm so proud of you. You showed them that Vogue deserves - no - **_needs _**Kurt Hummel! This is great news!" I said, slightly teary eyed.

"Thanks, you guys." he replied joyfully.

"We should go out to celebrate!" decided Blaine.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tee and Q?" asked Kurt.

"I think they'll be mad at us if we don't , but this is beyond amazing!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Kurt, come on. It's a big night. We can skype them after we come back. We'll go out for karaoke. Nothing hardcore." promised Blaine with his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt silently thought this over with a hesitant expression and said, " If you weren't King Charming the Third, Blaine , I wouldv'e never agreed to this." said Kurt.

"Yes!" shouted Blaine.

I laughed at them happily.

"But , mind you , you would have to clear out my body , when Tina brings her Vampire fangs out." mumbled Kurt.

* * *

But when the time arrived, I don't even remember what happened, but I'm sure the hangover I had on Saturday morning suggested hard liquor was so on the list.

When I woke up I had a screeching headache. Everything around me was hazy and the sound of a pin drop might as well have been a bullet shot over my head.

Suddenly, I came to the startling realization that today was Saturday . Tee and Q were coming in today! I woke up with a jolt which was the worst idea because my head hurt so bad that I almost lost control and tripped over something.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I put on an eyemask and took some aspirin and water, which I quickly gulped down.

God, we were so hungover and for all we know Tee and Q might have landed already.

The aspirin started taking it's effect . I decided to make a few cups of coffee too .

After drinking the coffee, I checked the time. Holy Crap! It was 9:00 am already. They would reach the airport in about an hour.

I leapt up, which only caused another bout of pain. I swear, I'm gonna quit drinking.

After a few more of cups of coffee, I felt a lot better and tried waking Kurt and Blaine.

They were in such deep sleep as if hibernating for winter !!!

It proved to be quite a task waking them up and an even bigger task was curing them of their hangover and making sure they were ready.

We left the apartment at 9:45 and raced to get a cab. Blaine had been smart enough to carry sunglasses for us , because honestly? The light was affecting us as it would affect a vampire. And** not **the glittery ones, either.

By the time, we reached the airport it was 10:30.

We started searching for Tina and Quinn. At last, we found them holding a bag each. Tina had dyed her hair back to electric blue, and was wearing a black sweater, a dark coloured skirt with knee - high boots. Quinn was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress that matched her short blonde hair which was tied into two adorable little pigtails.

When we reached them they gave us skeptical looks.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know we were being hunted by the agents from The Matrix...?" asked Tina snarkily at the sight of the three of us in matching sunglasses.

"Where were you guys?" asked Quinn. "And what's with all the sunglasses?" she asked, giving us quizzical looks.

"Long Story" said Kurt "Are these your only bags?" he asked, pointing at the two bags Quinn and Tee were holding.

"Our books and stuff are arriving by mail." said Tina.

"Let's find two cabs and then we'll talk further." said Blaine.

With that, we took the luggage and headed out to find two cabs.After a few minutes, we caught a cab that Quinn and Kurt got in with the luggage while Tee, Blaine and I waited for another one.

"Can you explain what happened, now? And can't a girl get a hug from her friend who she hasn't seen in a long , long time?" asked Tina smiling.

"Of course." I said laughing and gave her a warm hug.

"Kay. So Tee this is Blaine. I mean you do know each other, but your'e officially meeting him for the first time." I said.

Blaine gave Tina a charming smile and said "Welcome to New York!".

Tina smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"So again, what's up with the glasses?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Blaine and I shared a knowing glance and proceeded to tell Tina about the events that occured.

After listening to our story, she said," I can't believe , you guys didn't wait for us to celebrate with you !! I'm so getting revenge. Still, this is great news!!! I'm so happy for Kurt."

As we were catching up and waiting for the cab , Tina's phone started to ring.

She took it out and answered the call.

"Hello. Yes , this is her." she said conversing to the person on the phone.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised.

"But they were supposed to reach today!" she says frustrated.

"Tina, what happened?" I asked, softly.

But she continued her conversation.

"What do you mean - Tuesday? Those are important books in there. I need them for my classes, starting on Monday!" she shouted.

The person on the other end continued the conversation . Tina then took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Is there anyway, you could deliver it at least by Monday?"she asked with a solemn expression.

Listening to the other person, she then said," Okay. Thank you." and ended the call.

"Is everything alright?" asked Blaine slowly.

" Nothing is alright!! Our boxes were supposed to reach today. But there has been some confusion and the boxes might have reached somewhere else. Now they have to track where it is and deliver it back to us." she snarled, clearly frustrated.

"What is it with me, huh? Why is it so hard to just get a break! I thought New York would be a better place with better opportunities, but I barely landed and all these problems came along. Or maybe I'm just too pessimistic. You see, I'm always the problem!" she said , visibly breaking down.

" Tina , I - " I started to say, but she interrupted me, raising her hand and said, " Sorry Rach, I just gotta be alone right now. I'll just..." she trailed off and then turned and sprinted towards the opposite side of the street.

" Should we go after her?" asked Blaine , looking worried.

"No. Let her get some space. Tina has slight anxiety problems and little things tend to worry her. She hasn't had the best time in Lima. None of us have. But Tina had it the worst. So, she has big hopes from New York." I said, watching her walk briskly away from us.

"I just wish , her hopes aren't crushed." I said, sighing and looking at the sunny and bright sky above us.

It must feel ironic to Tina. God, I just hope things finally workout, at least here, for all of us

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_There you go. A long chapter . I will be publishing more stories and chapters. Please check them out and please review._****_Sayonara, folks._**


End file.
